


Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Season 5 AU, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: "You said you would help fix me.""And I will, darling, I just need to get rid of The Husk and her doe eyed boyfriend first." As Mara spoke she trailed her fingers through my hair."And how do we do that?" I asked, my eyes wide.
Relationships: Mara/William (Haven), Mara/original female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Haven Month 2020





	Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> To help celebrate Mara week of Haven I came up with a Season 5 AU. I wanted to really get across Mara's power of manipulation and how her work with aether really is something to fear.
> 
> This is the Prologue.
> 
> Thank you so much to Carebzz for grammar correction, proof reading and encouraging me to keep writing 🙏

Mara was wild, violently unpredictable at times. Full of vanity and hatred. Her fierce tongue and the firey temper certainly made interesting situations. She always had a way of twisting people around her finger. Her powers of seduction, they were beyond anything I'd ever seen. She would leave you breathless wanting more. The little things like; The arch of her brow, the cheeky little smirks, finding ways of touching your skin that even, you didn't know made you gasp. That beautiful contagious smile helping cast this spell. The honey coated words so soothing that anybody could fall under her. 

I sat on the porch of the beach house. Taking in the sea air enjoying the sounds of the waves. I pushed my seat back tilting it on two legs, holding my balance with my feet on the balcony. I plucked a few strings on my guitar, the nylon gave that soft relaxing sound I was looking for. I pushed a few frets and plucked a gentle sound. I was lost in the atmosphere, completely in the zone. I felt free and for a moment normal, happy even. A sudden jolt to the leg of the seat disrupted my balance causing me to slam forwards, and the chair legs clattered the wood porch. 

"You know you were asking for that to happen, slouching like that leads to back problems." Mara laughed. pointing her finger looking me up and down.

"Aw, Mara, come on, man! I was totally out of it there." I shouted visibly annoyed. Mara lapped it up like a bee to honey.

"Awww, did I scare you?" Mara mocked pouting then cackling uncontrollably. "Let me kiss you better." She leaned down so her hot breath was at my neck, raising the fine hairs giving me goosebumps. I shuffled, sitting my guitar down. I rest my hands on Mara’s hips, putting my thumbs into the loops of her jeans. I enjoyed the shape of her body and she relished the attention. She kept that cocky smile then pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. Her hand caressed my face, thumbing my cheek bones. 

"Those fingers should be working me and not that." She said, staying so close I could almost taste her. I chuckled and went for another kiss. She pulled away grinning. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I gripped her hips tighter and she inhaled deeply. I knew how she played, please her love for herself. How she made such vanity utterly desirable, is just one of the many things only Mara can do.

"You said you would help fix me." 

"And I will, darling, I just need to get rid of The Husk and her doe eyed boyfriend first." As Mara spoke she trailed her fingers through my hair. 

"And how do we do that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Oh, so many questions, I always have a plan and I know twin sis will definitely try something stupid, they're so predictable." 

"The pain is getting worse, Mara, whatever you did changed something in me." 

"Shh shh." Mara put her finger on my lips. "I told you I would help and I will, I just need some time." Her voice was soothing and comforting. I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. I rest my head in her nape. She always had this way of making me feel so safe and hopeful. 

"Thank you." I muttered on her skin, pulling her closer, tighter like she was literally holding me up.

"I got you some guitar strings at the store. See, I'm not all bad." I pulled back to face her and she cupped my face. Her sentences really make me smile. Mara had very specific kisses for situations and this was soft, gentle and warm. I could feel her lips curving into a sweet smile. 

"You certainly have your ways, but yeah you're not all bad. Thank you." 

"500 years in this lame excuse, you learn things. Oh, before I go for my nap I must tell you. Make sure William knows, that you are in with me tonight." She grinned arching that perfect brow. Mara placed one of her delicate kisses to my check then nibbled at my lip slightly. I went to go for a hard kiss but she padded away just before I could flashing that cocky smirk. She really was breathtaking, the way she carried herself was so attractive. So full of confidence, so vain. Yet just beautiful. 

I picked up my guitar and went through to the kitchen. I saw the strings Mara spoke of earlier, sitting next to a few unopened bottles of bourbon and some pinky coloured nail polish. 

"Hello dear." I turned to face the familiar patronising tone of William. Standing in the doorway of the hall. He was accompanied by his freaky sidekicks from the void. "Will you pour me one?" I rolled my eyes. 

"Put those weird bastards away please, they make my flesh creep," I retorted. 

"They won't do anything to you, They know Mara's affections for you and my own. You are part of us." William kept that shrill smile as he spoke. He put the creeps back in their box. I ignored his comment and remembered Mara's wish. 

"Mara wants me sleeping next to her tonight, she said to tell you when I saw you." I wasn't going to drink today but this conversation made me pour some liquor. I offered William his drink which he took, swirling the liquid in the glass. I felt his eyes constantly scanning my body, my movements pretty much anything I did.

"Your Mara's favourite pet, you’ve survived the trouble alterations, she took your pain away" He got closer as he said this. 

"Trust me, I'm still in pain, lots of it. It's just more manageable now, my insides feel like they will turn to liquid at worst. Alcohol numbs the lesser pain." 

"Very respectable letting Mara practice her work on you. Years in that damn barn made her rusty but she's definitely more than capable."

"She changed something inside me so I didn't die, I won't forget it. And I will do what she needs." 

"I'll drink to that." grinned William. Our glasses clinked together and I swallowed the bitterness down. Shuddering as it made my insides glow. I knew William's delight was the promise of my loyalty to him and Mara. Well I mentioned Mara not him. Their relationship was odd, quite one-sided. At first meeting William, I thought he was unbearable. Yet with this weird relationship, I learned he really does love her. I really think everything he does is to please her. but I personally don't think Mara could really love anybody on that level.


End file.
